


Single(ness)

by sixsclassic



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Babey Kat, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Slow Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Jane is a single mother to two year old Katherine. She’s finally finding herself again, where she meets the one, in a pub on a Tuesday night.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Single(ness)

“No.” Jane stated as she shook her head rapidly, her arms crossed against her chest as she faced her best friend across from her. Anne Boleyn, Jane’s best friend from the time that they were three was holding a slim black dress out towards the blonde. “Why not? It’s a pretty dress.” Anne insisted as she was dressed in a form fitting silver dress with matching heels. The brunette was ready for the night out that she’d planned the previous week for them. 

“I’m trying to meet someone, not have a one time hookup.” Jane replied as she went to find a different dress from her closet. 

“Noooo, not happening. I will get Joan in here and she will side with me.” Anne stated as she tried to stop Jane from finding another dress, “Please, please, please, just wear this one.” She bugged her eyes out, trying to give puppy eyes to Jane who sighed in response as she glanced over at her best friend. “Fine.” Jane mumbled as she took the dress from Anne’s grasp. 

“You won’t regret it, I promise.” Anne stated as Jane just simply rolled her eyes, as she stepped in the bathroom to get changed. It wasn’t her first night out, ever, she’d had her time out before. Well that was before her marriage, she’d been with her late husband, Tyler, since she was a junior in college. He was the love of her life, they’d been married the year after she graduated and a year and half later, they were expecting their little girl together. Katherine was now a bright two year old, who was only a baby when Tyler passed away from a brain tumor. 

His death crushed Jane, Katherine was six months old when Tyler passed and she thought she wouldn’t be able to go on. She was raising her late husband’s baby and she struggled to stay alive. Luckily she had Anne and her baby sister Joan who was now attending the local university to help with little Katherine. At twenty five, Jane was convinced she was never going to move on, she loved Tyler with all her heart, but she wanted to be loved. And at the same time she was discovering herself, where she found that she was bisexual. She slowly came out to family and friends a few months ago, and Anne was insisting on taking Jane out to meet someone. 

She thought she was ready, but as she stood in her bathroom, and looked towards the bathtub that had a number of rubber bath toys and bubble bath bottles littering the rim as well as Katherine’s new Frozen toothbrush that sang Into the Unknown, she was so scared of rejection because of her little girl. Katherine is her world and she refuses to allow anyone to come between that, her toddler is all that she has left of Tyler. “Jane, what is taking so long?” Anne questions as she knocks on the door heavily. 

Jane snaps out of her thoughts and begins to get herself changed into the dress, glancing at herself in her mirror. The twenty five year old hadn’t seen herself dressed in a dress like this since her college days, it’d been forever since she wore something that clung to her body like this, but she felt confident in the outfit. Damn, Anne was a good friend and had an amazing taste in fashion, Jane quickly fixed her hair as she opened the bathroom door, finding Anne with Joan beside her, holding Katherine in her arms. “Mama!” Katherine whines, trying to throw herself into Jane’s arms. 

Katherine was usually okay when it came time for her to be dropped off at daycare or when she stayed home with her aunt Joan while Jane worked, but the toddler loved a routine. And she was not used to her Mama going out at night. It was always Jane that cuddled her as they read ‘Goodnight Moon’ and Katherine wasn’t fond of the idea that aunt Joan would have to, even though she loved her aunt with all her heart. “Yes sweet pea?” Jane asks as she lifts Katherine in her arms, settling her daughter on her hip as Katherine wrapped tiny fists into the fabric of Jane’s dress. 

“Mama stay.” Katherine murmurs against Jane’s shoulder, Jane’s heart ached as she brushed Katherine’s dirty blonde hair from her face, trying to soothe her little girl. “Now, Mama will be home when you wake up and I will come and give you a kiss when I come home. But you’re going to have a fun night with Auntie Joan, she wants to watch Onward with you and eat yummy popcorn and candies. It’s not everyday that Auntie Joan takes you to get sweets.” Jane explains as Katherine nods her head a bit, thinking about how earlier in the day, Joan had taken her to the local grocery store and let Katherine pick out some different candies and snacks she wanted for their movie night. 

Both Jane and Joan had known that Katherine would barely be able to stay awake through the movie, as she’s probably never seen the ending to any movie they’ve ever watched. “Two kisses?” Katherine asks, making Jane giggle slightly before pressing a kiss to her daughter’s chubby cheek. 

“I think Mama will give you three big kisses when she comes home tonight, but you must be asleep in your bed by the time I get home.” Jane says as Katherine nods her head, giving Jane a kiss on her cheek in return. 

“Promise Mama.” Katherine states as she gave her mama a cuddle for another minute or so, before out stretching her arms towards Joan. The eighteen year old then took her niece into her arms and patted the little girl's back softly. “I promise she’ll be in bed no later than nine.” Joan says as she looks to her older sister. 

“It’s alright if she can’t sleep, you can lay her in my bed if she doesn’t want to sleep in her own.” Jane replies, which made Joan nod in return. Soon Jane and Anne were out the door, heading to be pub, while meeting up with one of their friends, Anna, who had gone to university with both of them, along the way. “Jane! Anne!” Anna shouts, in her thick German accent. Anna had moved from Germany to study at their university when she was eighteen and she had now gotten dual citizenship, only going back to Germany around holidays to visit her family. “Anna! I’m so happy you could make it.” Jane grins, hugging her friend as the three exchanged a short conversation. 

They continued down the street, finding the pub that they were going to have their fun night as Anna held the door for both Jane and Anne. Jane was first inside, stopping in her tracks as she locked eyes with her at the bar. Probably the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen. And something just clicked inside, it was like Tyler was watching over her for the past year and a half, waiting for her to find the right person before telling her it was time to move on. It was like the cloud that was looming over her head had finally cleared and she knew that she wanted to marry this girl someday.


End file.
